The Dreaded Deed
by dancing.rox464
Summary: Bella and Edward break to Charlie and Renee the news of their engagement. Takes place right after the last chapter of Eclipse.
1. Charlie

**This is my first fanfic, sorry if it isn't that good. I'm not used to writing fiction, but you have to start somewhere! I'm pretty excited about writing this. Review after you've read to tell me what you think, please!!**

**I've updated both chapters. Charlie and Renee agreed too quickly for my liking. I've changed that now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, only that wonderful genius Stephanie Meyer does.**

**This takes place right after the last chapter in Eclipse**

* * *

I clasped on to Edward's hand nervously, I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. My courage in the clearing had quickly disappeared. I knew I couldn't put off telling Charlie any longer, but I was really quite fond of my head and I didn't particularly want to lose it today.

"You'll be fine, Bella. I'll be there next to you the whole time," Edward breathed into my ear. Even through my nervousness I felt my heart accelerate as he gently kissed my cheek. My throat was too dry to respond, so I just smiled at him. He turned his eyes back to the road, but he kept my hand in his, gently playing with the ring now sitting on my third finger.

I looked at the ring sparkle in the light as I quickly went over a few plans in my head. I really had no idea what to say to Charlie. All too soon we were rounding the corner to my house, and I still had no decent plans. Charlie's car was in the driveway and I groaned. I had counted on an having hour or two before Charlie came home from fishing in which to gather my thoughts and prepare.

I took a few deep breaths as Edward parked his car. Before I could undo my seatbelt, Edward was there opening the door for me. He smiled his crooked smile and some of my nervousness melted away, he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I used my key to open the door, my throat still too tight to talk. Edward sensed this and just stood with his arm around my waist firmly leading me inside.

"Hey Bells! How was your day?" I heard Charlie yell over the TV.

"Hey Dad." I could feel Edward's arm around me, and that gave me courage. I breathed in deeply and I took a step towards the living room.

"Dad, Edward and I have something we need to tell you." Charlie's eyes quickly darted to us as we walked into the room. His eyes narrowed when he saw Edward's arm around me.

"Alright, what's up?" he asked, his tone cautious. He picked up the remote and turned on the mute.

I swallowed, "Dad, I don't know how else to say this, so I'm saying it straight out. Edward and I are getting married."

I watched as his face went from white to red to a nasty shade of purple. I debated running out the door, but unfortunately my father was between me and my exit.

"No! You're not marrying him. I won't let you." My father's eyes were bulging out of his face.

I felt Edward stiffen at my side and my anger bubbling up inside of me.

"Excuse me? You won't let me? In case you have forgotten, Father, I'm a legal adult; you have no control over me."

"You're only 18, Bella! He's your first boyfriend! I'm not going to let you throw your life away like this. I'm not going to let you make the same mistake your mother and I made!" He was yelling now.

"This isn't a mistake! I've made my choice and now you're going to have to live with it! If you can't deal with me getting married, then I'll move out. Now."

"No. You are not marrying him. I don't often interfere in your life, but you are making the wrong decision!"

"Fine then, I'll go get my bags." I turned toward the door but my father grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Don't you dare move one inch, Isabella Swan!" His hand was sqeezing my wrist too hard, it hurt. I yanked my arm away.

"You can't stop me. I'm leaving." I took a step in the direction of the door but Charlie was there, blocking the way.

"You are not moving out of this house. I don't care if you are allowed to legally, I refuse to let you go. I know what will happen if you move in with him. In a few months you'll be back here to tell me your pregnant. I'm not letting you ruin your life, Bella."

"I don't plan to get pregnant Dad! I'm going to college next year!" Why did he have to bring this up? Why? That was humiliating, talking to my dad about the possibility of me being pregnant. I would have died of embarrassment if I hadn't been so angry.

"Exactly, and you'll stay right here until you leave for Alaska."

"Dad, I'm marrying Edward. I've made my decision. I'm not here asking you to let me, I'm telling you."

We glared at each other for a minute. Our anger slowly subsiding.

My tone softened, "I don't want to leave Dad, not yet. But do you really think I would make this choice with out thinking it through?" I could see his brain working as he tried desperately to decide how to respond.

Edward stepped in, "Bella, could I speak with your father for a moment? Privately?" His eyes were a liquid gold as he looked into my face. "Please." I sighed, pecked Edward on the cheek and walked out the door.

I could hear Edward talking to my father inside.

"Mr. Swan, I'm apologize for not asking you this earlier. I realize now, I should have." My father grunted in reply. "Chief Swan, may I ask for your daughter's hand is marriage?" My jaw dropped . I couldn't believe my ears. Had Edward really just asked my father for permission to marry me? Did he realize that this was the 21st century? My mind was reeling and it took me a minute or two to calm down.

I was so immersed in my shock, I didn't realize at first that Edward was calling my name from inside. I walked in; a little scared for what I would find. What I saw shocked me; Edward was smiling and Charlie was standing beside him with a look of defeat on his face.

Before I could ask if I was hallucinating or not, Edward spoke up, his eyes sparking, "Your father has agreed to give his permission and blessing for us to be married."

I couldn't help myself, I ran to my father and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Dad!"

He sighed, "I could see I wasn't going to win this one, your minds were made up."

I grinned up at him. My relief was enormous.

"But why Bella," he said quietly, "why now? Couldn't you wait a few more years? He broke the hug, and instead held me at arms length.

"No Dad, we're not waiting. I love Edward and he loves me. This won't change." I could see my dad bursting to say something, but he looked reluctant. "What is it Dad? Just spit it out."

He took a step back from me, and Edward came to take his place, holding my hand in his.

Reluctantly, Charlie asked, "There isn't another reason is there? I already mentioned it, and now I can't help but wonder. It's the only other reason I could think two teenagers would get married."

I stared at him blankly, confused. Edward let out a quiet chuckle next to me.

"What I mean is… you're not pregnant are you? You say you don't have any plans for that in the future, but I have to ask."

Oh...

I felt the blood rising to my cheeks. It was horrifying to be asked that straight out. If I could have melted of embarrassment right there, I would have. It would have been just like a scene out of the Wizard of Oz. I would melt into the floor until only a pile of clothes were left. But unfortunately, that wasn't possible; I had to answer the question.

"No, it's not that." I addressed the floor, too embarrassed to meet Charlie's eyes. "I'm not pregnant. Edward and I aren't like that." I heard my father sigh in relief.

"Well then, I guess that only leaves the wedding plans. I don't have much money saved up, I wasn't exactly expecting to have to pay for your wedding so soon, but we'll manage. I just hope you don't mind a small wedding."

"Don't worry about that sir, we'll pay for everything." Edward smiled, "Alice and Esme are already busy planning."

"Just show up Dad, that will be enough. I need someone to help walk me down the isle, I'm not sure I could make it on my own in heels. I'd probably end up taking out one of our guests."

Both men laughed lightly at my joke. Except, I wasn't joking, that was completely true.

"I give in. Tell me what to do and I'll do it, no complaining."

"Thanks Dad," I said one more time, "you have no idea how much this means to us, to have your blessing. Now if you don't mind, Edward and I have a few plans to make and I'm sure Alice is ready to attack me with 20 different napkin samples, in varying shades of white. She is probably dying of impatience at this moment. I'll be home late, there is some left over lasagne in the fridge."

Charlie nodded as he walked us to the door. As we walked out he addressed Edward, "Take good care of her, Edward."

"I will Chief Swan, don't worry."

"Call me Charlie. If you're to be my new son, we should at least be on first name terms."

Edward grinned, "Thanks, Charlie." He wrapped his arms around me as we walked to his car.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? I tried to stay in character as much as possible. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!! **

**(Only 112 days left till Breaking Dawn!!) **


	2. Renee

**I've decided to add my version of Bella and Edward breaking the news to Renee as well. Sorry it's so short. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the characters in Twilight; if I did my name would be Stephanie Meyer, which it is not.**

* * *

Okay, deep breaths Bella. In, out. In, out. I was currently sitting cross-legged on my bed, staring at the phone lying in front of me, debating how to tell Renee that her teenage daughter was going to be married in just over a month.

Edward was behind me, playing with my hair and occasionally kissing my neck and ears and shoulders. It sent shivers down my back, but it didn't help me concentrate.

"Alright then, let's get this over with." I let out the large breath I had been holding in as I picked up the phone and dialled my mother's number.

I half hoped that she wouldn't be home, that she would be out and I would just leave a message, but, as usual, luck wasn't with me and she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom."

"Bella!"

I talked to her for about 30 minutes without bringing up the upcoming wedding. She congratulated me on graduating, apologized over and over for not coming. She talked about herself and her newest hobby – scuba diving. I yes'd and hmm'd at the right moments letting Renee blow off some of her steam.

Eventually, the topic I knew I couldn't avoid came up.

"So Bella, how are you and Edward doing?" My mother questioned. I swallowed. All of a sudden my hands felt clammy and I was sweating. Edward gave my shoulder a quick squeeze to remind me he was there. "Bella, honey? Are you still there?"

"Ya, sorry Mom. We're doing great. Edward's with me here right now. He says 'hi'." Renee giggled and said hello back.

"Actually Mom, that brings up something we need to tell you."

"What is it, sweetie?"

I took a deep breath, in and out. "Mom, Edward and I are getting married."

The silence from the other side of the line scared me.

"Mom?"

"ARE YOU PREGNANT OR JUST INSANE?" Oh no, not this again. "Did you not listen to a single thing I said to you? Didn't you learn from your father's and my mistakes?" My mother's response didn't surprise me; I was expecting something of this nature. I had to hold the phone a foot away from me to protect my ear. "Isabella Marie Swan! You'd better have a good answer for me right now!" Uh oh, she had used my full name. That was never good. It usually preceded being grounded for a month.

"Mom, calm down."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOUNG LADY! Give me an answer now!" Ok, my ear was officially ringing.

"Mom, give me a chance to explain. Stop yelling at me for a moment!" No sound came from the receiver other then heavy breathing; I slowly brought it back to my ear.

"Mom, this is already decided, I'm marrying Edward. There is nothing you can do to change that. We love each other and we don't want to wait. That is the only reason we are getting married."

"Bella, you are not going to get married until you go to college and get an education!"

"I'm still going to college! I'm going married! To Edward!"

"I don't think you've thought about this enough. You're young, you don't know what you want yet for the rest of your life." She sounded desperate as well as angry now.

"I've thought this over completely, Mom. It's what I want to do. I want to live the rest of me life with Edward. It took me a while before I accepted his offer. I thought about it long and hard before I agreed. You see I realized there was no good reason to keep declining. It was what I wanted, so I said yes." I decided to try pleading with her, just in case my previous argument hadn't worked. "Please Mom, try to understand."

There was silence again. Then I thought my heart was going to break apart because from the other end; I could hear my mother crying.

"Oh Mom, please don't cry!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. This is just so quick I can't believe it. I really can't believe my little girl is getting married. I thought I taught you better then this Bella, I really did." Ok that wasn't fair, playing the guilt card. But I fell for it, hook, line and sinker. I burst into tears as well.

"It's not you. You taught me well. I never planned to get married this young. But it's happening, whether you are coming or not."

The next minute or two was solid crying, from both sides of the line. Edward tried to comfort me by stroking my hair and hugging me tight. I could hear Phil doing the same for my Mom.

Finally we got our wailing under control, to the immense relief of Phil and Edward, who went back to playing with my hair.

"Bella…" My mom's voice broke and it took a second for her to get it back under control. "Bella, if this is what you really want… I'll support you... But make sure you are doing the right thing. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know. Thank you."

"Have you told your father yet?"

"Yes, and he has given his blessing." I heard her take a deep steadying breath.

"Good. I guess I really only have one thing left to ask."

"What is that?"

"What color should I wear?" I laughed through my tears.

"Thank you Mom! As to the color, I have no idea yet, I have to ask Alice, Edward's sister. I put her in charge of planning." My mother laughed, she knew how much I hated parties and planning.

"Tell me when you know."

"I will Mom."

"Love you Bella."

"Love you more," and then she hung up. As soon as I hung up I burst into tears again. But this time they were tears of happiness.

"I'm so glad that's over, now all I have to do is plan a wedding! Sounds fun!"

Edward chucked at the obvious sarcasm, but quickly cut off my next sarcastic comment with a kiss. I promptly forgot what I was going to say and I melted into Edwards arms, his lips hard yet gentle against my own. Actually, I forgot everything after that, because none of it seemed to matter much when Edward was kissing me.

* * *

**How was that? This is the end of this story now. I'll write something about the wedding next I think… hmmmm… gears in brain start moving**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**If you want, I've continued Bella's and Edward's stories in my next story "Dilemmas". I just didn't want one long story, so I've broken it up into little groups.**


End file.
